Madness
by SunnyMaeRainCLouds
Summary: Forced to live through their own nightmares and fairytales while trapped in oblivion. Each gets to glimpse inside the mind of another. They can no longer hid from the hauntings of their own minds. *Rewrite of Nightmares and Fairytales under another pen name.* MSR with appearances from TLG and Skinman.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. :)

Authors Note: This is a rewrite of an story from another pen name that was left unfinished. The original ' Nightmares and Fairytales' is now laid to rest. Thank you to iheartradio and the Muse station that stayed with me while I wrote this little thing.

 _ **MADNESS**_

Who knew this would be what filled my subconscious in the dead of night. Who knew she would be the cure to many lonely nights. Maybe I am a different breed, but something about her can tame all the demons inside of me. I wasn't sure how many times she crept into my mind before I realized it was reoccurring. I welcomed it, blissfully. Her smooth, perfect white skin and piercing blue eyes lit up the darkest corners of my mind. Corners filled with monsters, lies and hate.  
-

 _PART ONE: BEAUTIFUL LIE_

There was an unnerving silence to the night. One would suspect a vampire, if he was crazy. I was crazy. Or that has what I have been told my entire life. I was sitting on a park bench waiting for a man who could possibly change that. I had spent the last five years of my life chasing a lie. A beautiful life altering lie. The only person to ever believe me was a man named Fox. Fox Mulder. I had been in contact with him off an on. When I found something I would let him know, but we decided that unless it was the holy grail of information then it could all be sent through a series of anonymous emails that were almost untraceable. He even put me in contact with some friends of his. The Lone Gunmen. Those three guys were like magical ninjas with a never ending fountain of knowledge of vast conspiracies and the unknown. And people thought I was the crazy one.

"Erik"

My thoughts were interrupted by a tall dark silhouette. "Mulder?"

I stood up and followed him. I had a hard time containing my excitement. Tonight would be the night we changed everything. Tonight no one could stop us, no one could take away what we were about to accomplish. Five years of hunting, five years of laughter and people thinking I was out of my mind. After tonight, all of that would change. The same went for Mulder. A man who had spent his entire adult life searching for the paranormal, a man who was discredited by his superiors and mocked by his colleagues. For the first time we would have concrete evidence in our hands that couldn't be buried behind some conspiracy.

"Did you tell the Gunmen?"

"I did, there are too many unanswered questions, and I don't want to be lost in oblivion without the chance of someone being about to pull me out. They have kindly offered their place."

"Dr. Scully isn't an option?"

"She would never let me do it."

Finally we ended up in front of a small warehouse, it's only entrance at the end of the alleyway. A tall gangly man with stringy blonde hair, black rimmed glasses opened the door before we reached it.

"Dudes, they're here."

I had spent the last few years in touch with these men through computer only. To say the least I was a little surprised by the three men that stood before me.

"It is such an honor to finally meet you guys in person." I held my hand out.

The three men exchanged glances. Langley walked off to the far wall and hit a switch on the wall. " We are recording this for our own person reasons, and as a backup."

I dropped my hand, what did I expect. To be welcomed like a long lost brother. That was not happening.

"Don't worry," Mulder patted my shoulder, " They are like this to everyone."

Byers made his way to a small neatly organized desk, " So, how is this going down?"

I pulled the object out of my pocket and showed the four men.

-  
I wanted to feel the warmth of her hands in mine. She had become a drug I couldn't get off of. Everything about her had me unlaced and naked. I could be me around her. I needed the sound of her voice to guide me, to hear the beat of her heart as she gripped me tight. She made me want to fight, fight for everything. I was puddy in her small hands.  
-

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
